Fan:List of episodes of Fan:Digimon : The Golden Digivice
This page lists the episodes as well as the summaries of these episodes and the digivolutions which take place in each episode. 'Episode 1: The Quest Begins!' 'Synopsis' Liz, Ice, Katarina, Gun and Jeremi spent at night in a abandoned house, but in their awakening, they made a strange meeting: six Digimon saying that they are their partners had appeared ! Then, the new DigiDestined received their Digivices. Having gone to the soccer field with their Digimon, the DigiDestined were attacked by Dobermon, who kidnapped Yaamon. Liz, Ice and Viximon decided to follow him. A battle started between Dobermon and Viximon, who digivolved to Renamon and them beat her opponent. Dobermon then explained them that he was sent in the Real Wolrd by the Elders. Having returned to the abandoned house, the DigiDestined decided that they have to go to the Digital World and meet the Elders. The next day, while the DigiDestined were having their breakfast, they were attacked by a Thundermon. 'Featured characters' (1) * (2) * (3) * (3) * (4) * (6) |c3= *Viximon (5) *Tsunomon (5) *Yaamon (5) *Tokomon (5) *Gummymon (5) *Minomon (5) *Kapurimon (6) |c4= *Renamon (7) |c5= *'Dobermon' (6) *Thundermon (8) }} 'Digimon Analyser' 'Digivolutions' 'Episode 2: Impmon In The Rescue !' 'Synopsis' Renamon was overcome by Thundermon and Tsunomon was still in danger. Yaamon protected them and digivolved to Impmon before destroying Thundermon. Then he met Candlemon who is looking for his friends. The DigiDestined decided to search Candlemon's friends. Ice, Impmon and Candlemon found Gatomon, who is Candlemon's best friend, and Bearmon, who was taking care of the young Champion Digimon. The little group then joined the other DigiDestined when suddenly, Kudamon, who is Dobermon's best friend, appeared. 'Featured characters' (1) * (1) * (3) * (3) * (3) * (3) |c3= *Tsunomon (1) *Yaamon (1) *Tokomon (3) *Gummymon (3) *Minomon (3) *Kapurimon (3) |c4= *Renamon (1) *Impmon (1) *Candlemon (2) *Bearmon (4) *Kudamon (5) |c5= *Dobermon (1) *'Thundermon' (1) *Gatomon (4) }} 'Digimon Analyser' 'Digivolutions' 'Episode 3: The Mysterious Girl With A Digimon' 'Synopsis' After the appearance of Kudamon, an Aidramon attacked the DigiDestined, but he was beat by Dobermon and Tsunomon, who digivolved to Elecmon. Then, the DigiDestined and the Digimon friends returned to the abandoned house and talked about a way to go to the Digital World and a mysterious girl who took care of Kudamon and have a Digimon. 'Featured characters' (1) * (1) * (4) * (4) * (4) * (3) |c3= *Tsunomon (1) *Tokomon (4) *Gummymon (4) *Minomon (4) *Kapurimon (3) |c4= *Renamon (1) *Impmon (1) *Candlemon (1) *Bearmon (1) *Kudamon (1) *Elecmon (2) |c5= *Dobermon (3) *'Airdramon' (2) *Gatomon (1) }} 'Digimon Analyser' 'Digivolutions' 'Episode 3(part 2): The Mysterious Girl With A Digimon' 'Synopsis' While Liz is in town with one of her friends, Renamon and Gatomon went away from the house. They crossed the road of Liz and her friend, Rose, who took Gatomon with her. 'Featured characters' (2) * (1) * (2) |c3= *Kapurimon (1) |c4= *Renamon (1) *Candlemon (1) *Bearmon (1) *Elecmon (1) |c5= *Gatomon (1) }} 'Episode 4: Meeting With The Master !' 'Synopsis' At Rose's place, she questioned Gatomon about the other DigiDestined because she is a DigiDestined herself. After the young girl let her go, Gatomon returned to the abandoned house and told Liz and Renamon what Rose told her. Then, she left the house and followed a mysterious shade which turned out to be GranDracmon. Gatomon's friends arrived to protect her. Suddenly, Veedramon and Pandamon appeared and destroyed the Mega Digimon. 'Featured characters' (1) * (1) * (3) * (3) * (3) * (3) * (3) |c3= *Tokomon (3) *Gummymon (3) *Minomon (3) *Kapurimon (3) |c4= *Renamon (1) *Ryudamon (2) *Bearmon (3) *Kudamon (3) *Elecmon (3) *Impmon (3) *Candlemon (3) |c5= *Gatomon (1) *Dobermon (3) *Veedramon (4) |c6= *Pandamon (4) |c7= *'GranDracmon' (4) }} 'Digimon Analyser' 'Episode 5: The Kenshi And The Young Dragon' 'Synopsis' Pandamon and Veedramon just left the house to look for Veemon. Kapurimon succeeded in convincing the others to fetch Veedramon's son. Then her, as well as Liz, Renamon and Ulrick, found Mikemon and BlackGatomon. Shortly after, they were attacked by Fugamon, who was overcome by DemiVeemon after Kapurimon digivolved to Kotemon. Before that the group returned to the abandoned house, Goblimon attacked them, so DemiVeemon used the power of Liz's Digivice to digivolve into Veemon and overcome Goblimon. 'Featured characters' (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) |c3= *Tokomon (1) *Gummymon (1) *Minomon (1) *Kapurimon (1) *DemiVeemomn (3) |c4= *Renamon (1) *Elecmon (1) *Impmon (1) *Candlemon (1) *Bearmon (1) *Kudamon (1) *Veemon (4) *Kotemon (3) *'Goblimon' (4) |c5= *Dobermon (1) *Gatomon (1) *Veedramon (1) *Mikemon (2) *BlackGatomon (2) *'Fugamon' (3) |c6= *Pandamon (1) }} 'Digimon Analyser' 'Digivolutions' 'Episode 6: The Mystery Of The Golden Digivice' 'Synopsis' Pandamon made undergo to the Digidestined an atrocious training. Gatomon, followed by Veemon, returned to Rose's to share her information with her. They decided to free Liz of the abandoned house so that she helps them to overcome troops of malefic Digimon thanks to her Digivice which has a mysterious power. 'Featured characters' (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) * (2) * (3) |c3= *Gummymon (1) *Tokomon (1) *Minomon (1) |c4= *Veemon (1) *Bearmon (1) *Renamon (1) *Elecmon (1) *Impmon (1) *Kotemon (1) *Ryudamon (2) *Armadillomon (3) *Tapirmon (4) *Gotsumon (5) |c5= *Gatomon (1) *Dobermon (3) *BlackGatomon (3) *'Golemon' (5) |c6= *Pandamon (1) *'Volcamon' (5) *LadyDevimon (5) }} 'Digimon Analyser' 'Digivolutions'